TOO CRUEL
by shimchwang
Summary: YUNJAE. Ketika Kim Jaejoong terjebak dengan seorang pria yang tak dicintainya. Namun pria itu begitu mencintainya meski kadang rasa cinta itu justru membuat luka fisik dan batinnya. Hingga akhirnya, Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya hanya dengan menatap matanya. What's gonna happen? hah saya bingung mau ngasih genre apa dan rate apa :(


**Title : Too Cruel**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi Seunghyun (Bigbang TOP), Park Yoochun**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.**

**Warning : YAOI = BOYXBOY. crack pair! (SeunghyunXJaejoong)even just little, YunJae, OOC..**

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Tubuhku menggigil dipeluk dinginnya lantai, darah segar menetes dari hidungku. Tak hanya itu, sudut bibirku juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Hikss..hikss..aarrgggh"rintihku merasakan ngilu disekujur tubuhku.

"Mianhae...Mianhae..Saranghae"bisik seseorang tepat diatas tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba ada tetes air hangat mengalir di pipiku..Ya, orang diatasku lah yang menangis.

"Mianhae..Mianhae..Mianhae"isak orang itu..

aku mengerjapkan mataku, karena air mata orang itu menetes tepat di manik mataku. Sepasang tangannya merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Hangat..Pelukannya hangat, tapi tangan inilah yang menggores luka. Setelah itu aku hanya merasakan gelap..

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk menentukan fokus akibat sinar pertama yang diterima oleh retina mataku. Aku memandang berkeliling, ternyata aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku. aku hendak bangun tapi tak bisa karena tanganku terasa berat, ternyata ada orang yang menggenggamnya. Orang itu tertidur ditepi ranjangku sambil menggenggam erat tanganku..

Perlahan, kuusap rambut lembutnya. Mataku nanar memandangnya, hatiku merasa miris. Dia bergerak dalam tidurnya, sepertinya terusik oleh sentuhanku.

"Errmm..Kau sudah bangun jagiya?"sapanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hmm.."jawabku singkat, tanpa senyum hanya memandangnya datar.

"Mianhae.. Masih sakitkah?"dia mengusap pipiku yang terlihat lebam, aku hanya menggeleng. Lalu tangannya mengusap sudut bibirku yang terluka. Lalu dia mengecup bibirku lembut..

"Mianhae.."bisiknya lagi setelah mengecupku. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Mandilah, aku akan memasak sarapan setelah itu kita sarapan bersama"ucapnya sebelum pergi dari kamarku.

Aku hanya menghela napasku berat. Selalu seperti ini.. Entah sudah berapa kali dia seperti ini. Aku Kim Jaejoong, seorang mahasiswi sastra semester empat. Sedangkan orang tadi adalah kekasihku, Choi Seunghyun seorang aktor terkenal di Seoul. Aku sudah membina hubungan dengannya selama tujuh tahun dan selama itu pula publik belum berhasil mengendus hubungan kami. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak affair dengan artis-artis wanita lain, jadi netizen tidak tahu siapa kekasihnya sesungguhnya yang seorang namja, dengusku.

Kalian pasti berpikir hidupku sempurna karena memiliki kekasih setampan, sekaya dan seterkenal dia. Tapi demi apapun didunia ini aku tak bahagia bersamanya. Dia terlalu pencemburu, melihatku berbicara dengan namja atau yeoja lain saja dia akan cemburu dan berujung dengan memukuliku secara brutal seperti semalam. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan meminta maaf padaku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Jika dia melihatku bersama namja lain lagi, dia akan seperti itu lagi. Oh, Tuhan memangnya aku tak boleh mempunyai teman?.

Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa kau tak meninggalkannya saja kalau aku tersiksa? Entahlah..Tapi aku merasa tak bisa meninggalkannya..

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Aku turun dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan setelah selesai mandi. Disana sudah ada Seunghyun dan Yoochun hyung, manajer Seunghyun. Yoochun hyung memandangku sedikit intens saat melihatku turun, tapi kemudian dia diam saja. Mungkin dia sudah tidak kaget lagi melihat luka-luka disekujur tubuhku.

"Annyeong haseyo"sapaku.

"Annyeong Jaejoong sshi"jawab Yoochun hyung. Aku duduk disamping Seunghyun di meja makan bundar itu. Setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama sarapan.

Setelah selesai makan, aku membereskan piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya. Kudengar Seunghyun berkata pada Yoochun hyung.

"Aku siap-siap dulu hyung"katanya.

"Kau dipukuli lagi?"pertanyaan dari Yoochun hyung mengagetkanku. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada disampingku.

"Seperti yang hyung lihat"jawabku tanpa menatapnya, dan tetap fokus pada piring-piring didepanku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pergi saja darinya?"tanya Yoochun hyung dengan nada prihatin. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang menatapku dengan pandang prihatin.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"pertanyaan lain meluncur dari manajer itu.

"Apakah dia mencintaiku hyung?"tanyaku balik.

"Ya, dia mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu dan berani menjamin akan hal itu"jawab Yoochun hyung.

"Karena dia mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku, maka dari itu aku tak akan meninggalkannya"jawabku lurus.

"Tapi..."perkataan Yoochun hyung terpotong karena Seunghyun sudah kembali dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas besar.

"Hyung aku sudah siap!"serunya.

Otomatis aku dan Yoochun hyung balik badan menatapnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandang bertanya tapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Jagiya, aku ada syuting drama hari ini. Kemungkinan akan sampai larut malam. Kau tak apa kan di rumah sendiri?"tanyanya sambil menghampiriku.

"Gwenchana.."jawabku singkat.

Dia mengangguk puas lalu mengusap rambutku dan mencium keningku.

"Hyung, ayo berangkat! Hati-hati di rumah jagi!"ucapnya seraya keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati dirumah dan sebaiknya kau periksakan lukamu ke dokter"ujar Yoochun hyung lalu mengacak lembut rambutku.

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Di dalam mobil Seunghyun dan Yoochun.

"Ada apa lagi Seunghyun-ah?"tanya Yoochun sabar.

"Mwoya?"Seunghyun nampak tak peduli dan tetap asyik dengan iphone-nya.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya lagi?"

"Karena dia mencoba selingkuh dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku"jawabnya ringan.

"Aku punya teman yang bisa membantu memecahkan masalahmu"ucap Yoochun, berhasil memecah perhatian Seunghyun dari iphone nya.

"Masalah apa maksudmu?"

"Masalah supaya kau bisa mengerti dia dan tak membuat dia tak lagi mencoba selingkuh darimu"ucap Yoochun sangat hati-hati.

"Kau pasti menganggapku sakit jiwa kan? Tapi maaf aku tak bisa menuruti saranmu. Aku sangat waras"Seunghyun tersenyum mengejek. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca makna dari perkataan ambigu Yoochun tadi.

"Tapi apa kau tak ingin mencintainya tanpa melukainya Seunghyun-ah?"bujuk Yoochun lagi.

"Cih~ kenapa kau yang repot sih? Dia itu kekasihku, jangan coba-coba ikut campur! Kau hanya manajerku!"hardik Seunghyun mulai habis kesabaran.

Setelah itu Yoochun tak mencoba berbicara lagi...

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Pada suatu sore saat aku pulang dari kampus. aku mendapati seorang namja asing sedang asyik bersenandung didalam dapur sambil mengaduk kopi.

"YAAA! Siapa kau? Kenapa berada didapur orang"semburku sambil mengambil sapu bermaksud memukulnya.

"Ehh..A..A..Akuu.."jawab orang itu gugup dan berlari menghindar dari sapuku.

GREEEPP.. Tanganku digenggam dari belakang, dan pinggangku dipeluk erat dari belakang.

"Tenanglah.. Dia adik sepupuku yang datang dari L.A"bisik Seunghyun ditelingaku.

"A..Annyeong.. Jung Yunho imnida"dia memperkenalkan diri dengan terengah-engah setelah berlarian menghindar dari pukulanku.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Mianhamnida Yunho sshi"kataku dengan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Gwenchana. ..Hyung, dia istrimu?"pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut.

"Hahaha... Tanyakan saja padanya!"jawab Seunghyun hyung lalu beranjak pergi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan dia di dapur. Aku jadi sedikit canggung, akibat pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ehh? Kau tadi mau buat kopi ya?"tanyaku kaget buru-buru mendekat ke tempat cangkir kopinya.

"Ne..waeyo?"tanyanya bingung yang melihatku panik.

"Ini garam bukan gula Yunho sshi.."tunjukku pada stoples yang terbuka.

"Mwoo?"Yunho buru-buru mendekat dan meminum kopi buatannya.

"Weekk.. Asiinn"keluhnya sambil memuntahkan kembali kopinya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Sini biar aku yang buatkan"ucapku sambil mengeluarkan cangkir baru dari lemari. Aku membuatkan kopi untuknya sedangkan dia diam berdiri kayak patung, memperhatikanku. Setelah selesai aku menyerahkan kopinya. Dia menyesap perlahan kopinya.

"Bagaimana?"tanyaku

"Hmm..Nikmat, rasanya pas. Noona pintar buat kopi"ucapnya.

"Noona?"tanyaku kaget

"Iya noona. Kau kan istri Seunghyun hyung, jadi aku harus memanggilmu noona"jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Aigoo~ Yunho sshi dengarkan. Aku namja! Dan Aku masih mahasiswa sastra semester empat, kupikir aku lebih mudah darimu"jelasku gregetan.

"Lalu kenapa kalau masih kuliah? Bisa saja kau nikah sambil kuliah"ucapnya.

"Aniyo~ aku bukan istrinya"jawabku singkat lalu meninggalkannya menuju kamarku.

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Namja itu, namanya Jung Yunho. Dia adik sepupu Seunghyun yang kuliah di L.A jurusan modern musik. Tak seperti Seunghyun yang diam namun menghanyutkan. Yunho adalah tipe orang yang ceria, jahil dan tak bisa diam. Aku bersyukur akan keberadaannya di rumah ini. Karena sejak ada dia, Seunghyun terlihat lebih manusiawi. Seunghyun sekarang lebih sering tertawa lepas dan yang terpenting dia jarang menyakitiku.

"Jaejoong-ah"panggil Yunho manja.

"Ne?"tanyaku sedikit was-was kalau Seunghyun mendengar. Meski adiknya, itu tak menjadi jaminan Seunghyun tak menjadi berang.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Aku lapar~"rengeknya persis anak kecil.

"Algesemnida Yunho sshi"ucapku lalu menuju dapur. Yunho mengekoriku menuju dapur.

"Kenapa kau begitu formal padaku sih? Padahal kita seumur loh"ucapnya.

"Tak apa kan? Kita kan belum terlalu dekat?"jawabku.

Tiba-tiba dia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Hingga aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Aku merinding ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku.

"Tuh kan kita udah dekat nih"ucapnya.

Refleks aku mendorongnya dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Jebal..Jaga sikapmu padaku, kalau kau tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kita"ucapku lirih.

"Waeyo?"tanyanya. aku tak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan memasak.

"Err.. Kalau begitu kita mulai dari nama panggilan saja! Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan 'sshi' itu terlalu formal dan aku tak suka. Cukup, panggil aku Yunho atau Yunnie. Seperti Seunghyun hyung memanggilku"Yunho tetap saja mengoceh.

"aku tak mau ada kesalahpahaman dengan Seunghyun, Yunho sshi"jawabku singkat.

"Hyung.. Kau mengijinkan Jaejoong memanggilku dengan nama saja kan hyung?"seru Yunho.

"Terserah kalian saja"jawab Seunghyun ringan.

Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat Seunghyun sedang mengambil minuman di kulkas. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah ada di dapur. Semoga dia tak melihat kelakuan Yunho tadi.

"Tuh kan hyung tak keberatan"lapor Yunho.

"Ne Yunho-ya"ucapku ragu-ragu sambil menatap Seunghyun. Tapi Seunghyun justru menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Indikasi bahwa dia bingung melihatku cemas. Sepertinya dia tak tahu.. syukurlah~

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Rupanya ketentramanku hanya sementara. Seperti malam ini, saat Seunghyun tiba-tiba menjemputku ke kampus dan melihatku sedang berdiskusi dengan temanku tentang majalah sekolah. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Dia menyeretku pulang dengan paksa.

"Aku tadi hanya berdiskusi tentang editorial yang diterbitkan besok Seunghyun-ah"ucapku lirih sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah dia langsung menyeretku turun. Aku tertatih menjajari langkah-langkah panjangnya.

"Seunghyun-ah.. Jebal"pintaku karena tanganku perih akibat genggamannya yang terlalu erat.

Dia tak peduli pada apa yang ku katakan. Rahangnya terkatup erat, matanya penuh dengan emosi. Dia menendang pintu hingga terbuka lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai.

"AAAARRRGGHH!"jeritku saat tubuhku membentur lantai.

"Dasar namja tak tahu diri! Tak tahu di untung! Berani-beraninya kau selingkuh dengan orang lain!"Seunghyun menarikku berdiri lagi dan menampar wajahku keras hingga aku terhempas kembali ke lantai.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh Seunghyun-ah. Demi Tuhan.. Dia hanya teman satu klubku"rintihku.

"Namja kurang ajar! Kurang apa aku ini? Kurang apa dibandingkan namja tadi? Apa yang tak bisa kuberikan padamu?"dia kini menjambak rambutku sambil menarikku berdiri.

"Appeo...Jebal..Neomu appeo, Seunghyun-ah"aku memohon sambil menangis. Meski aku tahu dia tak akan berhenti sebelum dia puas. Tapi aku selalu berharap bahwa dia akan sadar dan berhenti.

PLAAKK! Dia kembali menampar wajahku lagi. Aku tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar mengucur dari bibirku yang pecah. Seunghyun hendak menendangku ketika ada seseorang yang berteriak..

"HYUNG! HENTIKAN ITU!"Yunho menahan Seunghyun yang akan menendangku.

"Minggir Yun! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"dia berteriak marah.

"Andwae! Aku akan menghentikan hyung! Hyung sadarlah.. Dia kekasihmu. Kenapa kau menyakitinya?"ucap Yunho.

"Karena dia selingkuh dengan namja lain"sergah Seunghyun masih emosi.

"Hyung..Jebal..Jangan seperti ini hyung.."Yunho memeluk Seunghyun lalu membawa Seunghyun masuk kamar.

"Hiikkss..HikkHikss.."aku menangis meratapi nasibku. Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa aku yang harus terjebak dengan orang sepertinya?

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba meredam rasa sakit hati dan tubuhku.

"Gwenchana?"tanya Yunho. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat seraut wajah yang khawatir sedang menatapku.

"Hiikksss...Hikkss"aku menangis lagi.

Perlahan dia mengusap air mataku. Aku semakin menangis mendapat perlakuan darinya. Tiba-tiba dia menggendongku.

"Turunkan! Turunkan aku! Jangan seperti ini Yunho-ya. Seunghyun bisa semakin marah kalau tahu kau seperti ini"aku berteriak histeris.

"Ssst..Tenanglah. dia sudah tidur, jangan buat dia terbangun"ucapnya.

Aku hanya diam dan terisak di gendongannya. Dia menurunkanku di ranjang lalu mengambilkan kotak obat untuk mengobatiku.

"Appeo?"tanyanya saat membersihkan darah dibibirku dengan kasa.

"Sudah biasa. Biasanya lebih parah daripada ini"jawabku dengan senyum kecut.

Dia memandangku prihatin. Aku sudah muak dipandang seperti oleh banyak orang yang sudah melihat perlakuan Seunghyun padaku. Setelah selesai mengobatiku dia menyelimutiku. Dia mengusap lembut rambutku lalu mengecup keningku.

"Jal jayo"ucapnya merdu ditelingaku . Dia mematikan lampu lalu berlalu dari kamarku.

Hatiku berdesir dengan sikapnya tadi, aku tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini cinta? Andwae.. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Seunghyun.

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Keesokan harinya ketika aku terbangun, rasa nyeri langsung menyerang tubuhku.

"Engghh.."erangku ketika merasakan nyeri di pinggangku dan kulihat tanganku lebam-lebam akibat cengkeraman Seunghyun semalam. Tapi aku berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sakit ini dan bangkit dari tidurku. Tapi ketika aku hendak masuk ke kamar mandi pintu kamarku berderi terbuka.

"Eoh kau sudah bangun?"

Kulihat Yunho sedikit kesusahan membawa nampan dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang satunya menahan pintu kamar. Aku kembali duduk dikasur dan membiarkannya masuk. Dia meletakkan nampan yang ternyata berisi sandwich dan segelas susu di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku, setelah itu dia duduk disampingku. Dia memandangku lekat dan tak bicara apapun, lama-lama aku yang jengah dipandangi seperti ini.

"Wae?"tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

Tanpa kata dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus wajahku lembut. Sentuhan tangannya membuatku tersentak dan membuat tubuhku seolah dialiri listrik yang menggelitik namun membuatku nyaman.

"Masih sakit?"tanyanya lembut ketika ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibirku yang terasa sedikit perih.

"Sedikit"jawabku tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari mata tajam yang memancarkan sinar lembut itu.

Kalau biasanya aku selalu berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja pada orang-orang yang berpura-pura peduli padaku, entah kenapa kali ini aku ingin Yunho tahu bahwa aku tengah sakit. Aku yang tak membiarkan orang lain kasihan padaku, entah kenapa aku menginginkan Yunho peduli padaku. Seolah hatiku mampu menebak bahwa pria dihadapanku ini memang bisa memberi ketenangan dan perasaan nyaman yang kuidamkan.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan setelah itu minumlah obatnya supaya lukamu cepat kering" ucap Yunho yang kini beralih mengelus rambutku.

Aku hanya diam mencermati rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menguasai rongga dadaku ketika usapan hangat itu masih berlanjut.

"Seunghyun, eodie?"tanyaku tersentak dan sedikit menggeser tubuhku darinya hingga membuat tangannya terlepas dari kepalaku.

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, lokasi syutingnya ada diluar kota"jawab Yunho.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Dia pergi tanpa memberitahu apapun padaku. Ini membuatku heran. Biasanya setelah dia berlaku kasar padaku dia pasti akan menungguku bangun esok paginya dan meminta maaf padaku dan akan memperlakukanku dengan manis sepanjang hari. Lalu kenapa dia sekarang bahkan tak berpesan apapun padaku?

"Dia berpesan supaya aku merawatmu selama dia tidak ada"kata Yunho seolah tahu perdebatan yang tengah terjadi dengan hatiku.

"Gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja"ucapku.

"Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap menjagamu. Baiklah, makan sarapanmu setelah itu mandi. Aku menunggumu di bawah"

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku dan mandi, aku turun ke lantai bawah sambil membawa nampan yang sudah kosong. Kulihat Yunho tengah duduk santai sambil menonton televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita pagi.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi!"ajaknya melihatku selesai mencuci piring dan gelas.

"Kemana?"tanyaku heran melihatnya sudah rapi.

"Hunting foto. Kau harus menemaniku hunting foto sampai malam karena aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah"jelasnya.

Kulihat dia memang tengah membawa kamera SLR, dia juga tengah tersenyum lebar melihatku masih terkejut dengan ajakan tiba-tibanya itu. Aku menghela napas pelan melihat senyumnya itu, sadar bahwa aku tak mungkin menolaknya.

"Chakaman"aku bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil jaketku.

Sekarang sedang musim gugur dan angin memang sedang kencang dan cuaca sedikit dingin, kurasa tak akan mengherankan bahwa aku memakai jaket tebal. Kulihat Yunho memakai kaos rajutan lengan panjang yang kuyakini cukup untuk menghalau hawa dingin. Yunho tersenyum melihatku memakai jaket dengan kerah tinggi hingga menutupi separuh wajahku. Kupikir dia tahu bahwa aku bermaksud menyembunyikan lebam diwajahku.

"Kajja"serunya dan menggandeng tanganku. Aku menghela napas perlahan mencoba meredam detak jantung yang entah kenapa semakin berdebar tak terkendali ketika menerima sentuhan-sentuhan ringan darinya.

**~TOO CRUEL~**

Sepeda motor yang kami kendarai berhenti di taman yang merupakan jantung kota Seoul. Yunho segera turun dari motornya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar dan mulai membidikkan kameranya pada objek yang sekiranya menarik. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri menyender pada motor dan mengamati dirinya.

Bibirku perlahan terangkat dan membentuk senyum kecil ketika mengamati wajahnya yang serius ketika mengambil gambar dan bibir bentuk hatinya akan membentuk senyum ketika dia merasa puas akan hasil jepretannya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya ketika dia beralih pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang tengah bermain di taman itu. Merasa sedikit lelah berdiri aku memilih duduk dibangku taman yang kosong.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan damai seperti ini karena jujur aku tak pernah keluar rumah selama ini. Aku hanya akan pergi dari rumah ketika kuliah dan belanja keperluan sehari-hari. Itupun kadang Seunghyun menemaniku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa begitu banyak hal yang belum kukenal didunia ini.

"Akh~"seruku kaget ketika pipiku bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Hehehe mianhaae. Aku mengacuhkanmu terlalu lama ya hingga kau jadi patung seperti ini"canda Yunho seraya menyerahkan sekaleng lemon tea hangat.

"Hmm.. Kulihat kau sangat menikmatinya. Eh, bolehkan aku melihat hasil bidikanmu?"tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menyerahkan kameranya dan ikut duduk dismpingku. Dengan seksama kulihat hasil bidikan Yunho, meski aku tak begitu tahu dunia fotografi tapi aku merasa bahwa Yunho memiliki bakat. Setiap bidikannya selalu diambil dari angle yang tepat dan kurasa setiap fotonya memiliki cerita. Hasil bidikannya terdiri dari orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan, anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain, beberapa bangunan dan tumbuhan.

"EHH!"seruku kaget ketika melihat akulah yang menjadi objek foto ini.

Kulihat foto itu diambil sedikit jauh dariku. Difoto itu aku duduk dibangku ini tengah memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar taman. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit malu melihat foto itu. Bagaimana Yunho bisa mengambil fotoku dengan seindah ini?

"Kenapa kau memotretku huh?"sahutku sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya tak boleh? Kau objek terindah yang pernah kuambil"jawabnya membuat wajahku memanas, untung saja wajahku sedikit tertutup.

"Eh, kulihat kau cukup berbakat. Kau sebenarnya fotografer profesional ya?"aku mencoba mengganti topik.

"Aniya. Aku hanya fotografer freelance. Aku melakukan ini untuk sekedar hobi, tapi memang tak dipungkiri bahwa hobiku memberikan uang yang cukup hahaha"tawanya.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan menyerahkan kembali kamera itu pada pemiliknya. Aku sedikit khawatir jika mengetahui lebih banyak lagi fotoku disana. Takut kalau debaran jantungku semakin menggila. Huh sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri.

"Ayo makan siang, aku lapar!"ajaknya.

**TBC...**

_**Ini ff sudah lama sekali nangkring di folder laptop. Awalnya ini straight tapi aku rombak jadi Yaoi dengan couple emak-babeh ku tercinta haha**_

**_Selama ini aku terlalu sering baca FF yang orang ketiga-nya itu Siwon, Go Ara, Tiffany jadi kali ini mau bikin beda dengan make Tabi yang notabene sohibnya emak kita hehe.. FF ini belum pernah dipost dimanapun karena nggak cukup pede dan nggak cukup waktu untuk mikir gimana lanjutannya ini haha.._**

**_Maaf jika ada nama tempat/plot/scene yang sama. Aku nggak bisa ingat ini terinspirasi dari mana karena ff ini sudah ada sejak aku stres mikirin UAN SMA tahun lalu haha.._**

**_Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah berkenan review di FF ku sebelumnya. I love you all :D_**

**_Lastly, thanks and feels easy to give me advise and critic_** ^^


End file.
